The flame of karakura
by Mokushiroku115
Summary: Smaug becomes the second zanpaktou for ichigo with his love for shakespear and dragons. Watch as these two become a force of nature. Warning: language/drug use/ ooc
1. The dream

Chapter one

Hobbit crossover bleach fanfic

I don't own anything except my oc and the storyline.

Some characters may seem a bit ooc .

Ichihime definitly.

Other pairings... idk

Suggest pairing in the comments.

No yaoi .

Smaug belongs to Tolkien

Bleach belongs to kubo.

Let's begin!

The Flame of karakura.

In the kurosaki clinic was 15 year old Ichigo kurosaki who had the ability to see ghosts, laid on his bed asleep.

As he slept a smile forms on his face.

In the dream——-

Ichigo felt the wind blow beneath him and on his face.

He soars through the clouds with a laugh and does a spin.

Then he felt himself glide down and land but unexpectedly he felt different than normal when he landed.

He looks at his hands but they were covered in black scales and his feet were also.

"Ha so you come down finally worn! It's time for you to die monster!!"

A voice shouts out and Ichigo looks at the person who looked smaller then him.

'Is he talking to me? Wait he is wearing armor and I'm covered in scales and I was flying earlier... am I a dragon?' Ichigo thinks as he looks at the knight who brings out his shield with his sword.

"Come you foul beast!"

The knight shouts at him.

Ichigo tries to talk but only a shriek escapes his toothy maw.(think of Godzilla 1998 versions roar)

SHHHRRRRREEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOONNNG!!

The knight winces then laughs. " haha nice try beast but I do not fear you!!"

The knight runs at Ichigo who leaps away from the knight.

'This guy is serious!! I really am a dragon!! Ok calm down Ichigo think! What do dragons do when they fight? Fire!!'

Ichigo raises his black scaled head that had two horns jutting from the back of his head that curve at the sides making the horns point forward fining him a devil dragon look, and felt heat rise up his stomach and spews a huge wave of fire from his mouth covering the knight in flames.

Ichigo stops and looks at where the knight was but felt a stab in his chest.

He looks down to see the knight with a sword in his gut and the knight was himself!

As the knight Ichigo looks at dragon Ichigo everything goes white and Ichigo raises out of bed with sweat on his head.

Ichigo looks at his clock and sees the time.

5:50.AM

'Damn that was a weird dream... hmmm might as well get ready.'

Ichigo gets up revealing his long tangled orange hair that reached to his waist and his bangs cover the left side of his face to the collarbone leaving one brown eye.

He sighs and starts brushing his hair with his black hair brush.

After a few painful minutes of brushing,Ichigo gets his school uniform on and opens the door with his head leaning to the side.

As he leans, his father flies past him with a high kick and falls out the window with a scream.

Ichigo rolls his eyes and walks downstairs to smell bacon and eggs.

"Morning Ichigo!"

Ichigos younger sister yuzu greets him with a Warm smile.

Ichigo smiles and sat for breakfast.

" mornin yuzu."

Ichigo stars eating his breakfast and hears the other sister walk down the stairs with a yawn.

"Mornin Karin."

Ichigo says as he eats.

"Mornin Ichigo.."

Karin says half awake.

As the three siblings ate their father does ridiculous stunts for them after he came back in.

"Well im off see you guys later." Ichigo says as he grabs his bag and walks out the door.

———-/hichschool/——-

Ichigo was walking in the hallway when he heard a cheerful voice.

"Good morning Ichigo!"

His friend keigo leaps at him but was met with a fist in the face.

"Yo.." Ichigo replies.

After Ichigo walks away from a knocked out keigo he walks in class with most of the girls squealing in excitement as he walks to his desk.

As he sit he was swarmed by a lot of fan girls offering food.

After he accepts them the teacher comes in and sits everyone down.

"All right class this historic lesson will be backed on England folklore and legends."

The teacher announces and most of the class says nothing.

Ichigo however looks at the teacher with a happy look and he new about England folklore when it concerns dragons.

He knew more than what people give him credit for. Even though he was one of the top best in the school he held back most of what he knew.

As the lesson began, Ichigo listens and starts drawing a dragon in his notebook. The dragons wings were spread open and was breathing fire with a. Knight facing the dragon just like his dream.

———-/lunch/———

At lunch Ichigo sat on the roof of the school like he usual does. Then he hears heavy footsteps coming to him.

"Hey Chad ."

His best friend Chad grunts at Ichigo and sits next to him.

"How was class Ichigo?"

"It was good actually. We were learning England folklore."

"Hn. Your favorite cuz of the dragons right?" Chad asks as he bites his foot long subway.

"Yeah dragons are so interesting to me. I even dreamed about being one last night." Ichigo says as he takes a bite of his meal.

"That's cool Ichigo... I heard that dragons were real but died out."

Ichigo looks out to the clouds.

"Yeah. I wish I could have seen one. That would make my day..."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes when Ichigo sighs with a smile and calls out.

" you can come out now Orihime. You don't have to be shy around me."

Then from around the corner was Orihime. The most prettiest girl in the school who was always protected by her best friend tatsuki. She walks out to Ichigo with her head down shy.

"H-hi Ichigo. How is your lunch?" She asks nervously.

Ichigo looks at her with a smile. " it's good yuzu always makes the best lunches. So how was your day Orihime?"

Orihime blushes a bit and replies excitedly. "O-oh my day w-was ok and I hope I can get home to make my bean paste salad!"

Ichigo shakes his head . Her ability to eat what she makes is something he won't understand.

Then as she sat near him and ate her lunch he felt his chest rumble and a deep voice spoke in his head.

'She is definitely a treasure worth keeping... for she will be added to our treasures that we will build and take!'

Ichigo thinks.

'What? Who are you?! '

The voice doesn't replies and Orihime looks at Ichigo the whole time secretly admiring his charm and beauty.

His brown eyes that could take her soul with one look.

His long orange hair that seem to light up like fire in the event sunset.

His lips... oh how she desired to feel them.

"Orihime... your staring again."

Orihime blushes hard and averted his gaze.

"Sorry it's just..."

"What is it?" Ichigo asks with his head leaned to the side giving him a look that models can pull off leaving Orihime blushing even more.

"It ... it's that... your really... your HOT!!" Orihime squeaks out.

Ichigo smiles at her gathering the courage to say a complement back. With a light brush he replies.

" you look hot too Orihime."

Orihime looks at him with a shocked look on her face.

'Did he.. just say that? To me?! Omgomgomgomgomg!!!!!'

Ichigo was about to say to her when the bell rang and he sighs. Class again.

The three leave the roof to go to class with Ichigo in his thoughts.

'What was that? That voice...'

———/later outskirts/———

Ichigo took a long walk after school to clear his mind.

Ever since he was little he would play around trees.

The trees would comfort him more than other things.

As he walks he felt a faint pull on the back of his mind and gets stronger slowly.

'This pulling sensation seems to be like a compass...'

Ichigo thought as he walks in an unknown direction till he got to a cave.

When he reached the cave the clouds began to rain.

Sighing he walks into the cave to stay out of the rain.

The pulling sensation got stronger and Ichigo looks at the back of the cave . He couldn't see so he activated his light on his phone.

He found a good size stick to use for defense and walks deeper into the dark cave.

After awhile he finds a slip and he starts sliding down til he got to the bottom. He saw what looked like a stone hallway.

After walking in the hallway he found himself in what looks like an ancient city that was forgotten in history.

"Wow!"

His voice is echoed back and he walks down a tall set of stare and reach d what look d like a throne room.

On the throne was a holder for something and Ichigo touches it seeingbit was empty .

"What ever that throne held it's gone now... " he says quietly to himself.

Then he saw two huge broken doors and a strange likes was faintly shown.

The pulling sensation was a whole lot stronger and as soon as he walked it he froze.

He saw a sea. An endless sea of gold and treasures. He stares amazed at the treasure then walks into the sea of treasure looking at everything till he saw a sword. A nodachi type with a blood red blade with a red handle with the hand guard shaped like a dragon( the symbol of Skyrim but gold with the blade oming out of its body.) stabbed in a stone slab.

He realized that this was what drawer him here and not the treasure.

He puts down the stick and stood on the stone slab and touches the handle.

As he touches the handle the voice spoke but this time louder and more clear.

"Ahhh you have found me and you past the test young one. State your name human..."

"I'm Ichigo kurosaki. Who are you?" Ichigo asks with surprise in his voice.

" my name... it seams that you humans have forgotten my name... no matter we will bring that name back to life!

My name was Smaug! I was a dragon that held the treasures you see before you but I was slain and cursed to be a blade for eternity. Now that I have found my master I will serve you."

" Your Smaug!?!?!? You are real!! I'm like the only one in my school who cares about dragons in story's and now you are a sword!" Ichigo exclaims loudly.

The blade pulses making Ichigo shut up.

" if you want me then you must stab me into your being. Do that and you will know power beyond what you can dream of."

"All I want is to protect the ones I love. Nothing matters... not even this sea of treasure."

He pulls the blade off the rock slab and stabs himself and a bright light shot around him.

After the light fades Ichigo stops up with the sword in his hand and felt different.

"Hey Um Smaug why do I feel different?" He asks looking at the blade.

"It's because you are now a dragon young Ichigo... you can transform into my dragon form and use if if you want but you will have to master your abilities first."

Smaug replies.

Ichigo nods and looks forawrd and felt his stomach heat up and he leans his head back then shoots out a stream of red flames out of his mouth.

Smaug chuckles as he sees Ichigo practice his fire breathing.

In Ichigos inner world

Instead of tall buildings it was a city that was made in gold .

The streets were filled with treasures like the outside.

Smaug the dragon sat on a gold building and looks at a tall man with glasses.

"Ywatch... what do you want?..." Smaug growls out.

Ywatch stood for a bit then bows his head.

" it's been a long time Smaug. I see that Ichigo has found you."

Smaug growls and looks at him.

" I only came to warn you of his heritage. The boy is a lot more then wha he seems."

"You think that I, Smaug the terrible, would cower in fear?! You thought wrong! I will help this boy become strong and be there when he needs guidance and I won't let anyone harm him not even you!!" Smaug snaps at him and raises his head high.

Ywatch nods and starts disappearing with one last warning.

" I know Smaug but be careful.

The shinigami will notice soon and send some one to investigate..."

The dragon scoffs but takes the warning to heart and watches Ichigo lay down and fall asleep on the stone slab.

" Ichigo I swear to you... you will be feared like I was once... I swear it!"

He lays his head down and falls asleep

So how did you like it?

If it sucks, my bad and I do have good ideas I just suck at bringing them out.

Like I said before.

Suggest what you have in mind including beta readers.

See you next time


	2. The first day

Chapter two

Moans lightly Ichigo wakes up on his bed and he looks around expecting the sea of gold to be there but was met with his room and a sword sheathed on the wall.

He noticed that the sword was the same one from yesterday.

'Smaug you there?'

'Mmm What is it Ichigo... I was sleeping...' Smaug groans out tiredly with some irritation.

'Just checking. I will let you sleep since I'm going to school and all.'

'Pffft whatever just leave me in peace... only call if you need me...' Smaug says drifting back to sleep.

Ichigo sighs and gets dressed and when he looked in the mirror he noticed that his body had scales on his shoulders and back then turn to normal skin.

"Weird..."

Ichigo opens his door and dodges his fathers attack and went downstairs to eat.

"Morning Ichigo you came home late last night." Yuzu says while cooking.

"Oh yeah I came home from a walk but I stayed in a cave til the rain passed." Ichigo says half truthfully.

"Ok but make sure to take an umbrella with you next time."

She says giving Ichigo his curry.

Ichigo nods and thanks yuzu as he eats.

After he ate he got his school back and left for school.

————-/school/————-

Ichigo sat at his desk thinking about what happened yesterday and sighs.

As he sighs a small puff of fire came out. He stops and looks to see if anyone saw but no one saw thankfully.

'I need to keep my fire breath under control...'

Then all of his fan girls came and gave him lunch.

Orihime sat at her desk giving Ichigo a longing look before the teacher came in and starts the lesson.

At lunch Ichigo surprisingly ate all of his fan girls lunches he was given which he never did before.

'Hey Smaug what's wrong with me? I never eaten this much before. Normally I would jut eat mine but now my stomach seems like it's huge yet I'm still skinny.'

'It's because dragons eat a lot and remember to always check your surroundings... listen with your hearing feel with the ground and feel the footsteps... remember that.'

Ichigo nods and listens in a mediation pose and feels the ground and hears a heartbeat and smiles at whose heartbeat it was.

Orihime walks up and sat next to Ichigo.

"M-morning Ichigo."

"Mornin Orihime."

"Say, the clouds look pretty today." She says trying to start a conversation scratching the back of her head nervously.

He looks at her then the sky.

" yeah they sure do... sometimes I wish I could fly to them... and feel the clouds with my hands..."

Orihime looks at Ichigo surprised how calm and sensitive he was.

"Yeah me too..."

Then a group of guys walk up to him and the leader with an orange Afro walks up to him and kicks his lunch. Orihime gasps in shock as Ichigo sighs and stood up looking at them.

"Hey kurosaki! When will you dye and cut your hair? You start to look like a woman."

Ichigo lazily looks at the guy but he says with venom on his words.

"It's my hair so if you have a problem with that then I dare you to lay one finger on me. Go on I Dare you..."

The other guys felt fear while the leader gets mad and throws a punch at him and was shocked when Ichigo stops him with one hand and smoke began to pour out his mouth.

"You know something... you really piss me off... if I see you come near me or anyone of my friends... I will burn you to ashes!!!got it!?!"

The guys run in fear and the smoke stops with Orihime looking at him amazed.

"That was amazing Ichigo! How did you have smoke in your mouth?" She asks with a curious look.

'Shit'

"Would you believe I have dragon abilities?"

He asks nervously not knowing how she can take it.

Her eyes widen with a huge smile.

"You do?! Amazing!! Do you breath actual fire? Do you fly? Can you hypnotize people? Can you see through everything?"

Ichigo waves his hand at her.

"Slow down Orihime .

Yes I can breath fire.i haven't flown yet but I know I will one day. I can't do that one and no I can't see through things but I can see farther than before."

Her eyes brimming with excitement.

" can I see?! Please? Can I see you breath fire?"

Ichigo smiles and thinks.

'Well Smaug should we show her?'

'Yes show her our greatness!'

Smaug declares in his inner world

He looks at Orihime and makes a small ball of fire as she squeaks at the sight of the fire.

" Ichigo you really are amazing!"

He scratches his head a bit embarrassed.

"Gee Thanks Orihime. "

'She wants you Ichigo...'

'What do you mean?' He asks

'It's natural for dragons to sense other emotions of others around them. Feel hers... and you will know what I mean.'

Smaug says with advice.

Ichigo looks into her eyes and found her feelings. As he does the wind blows gently and a black butterfly flutters past them unnoticed.

He smiles nervously and sat down thinking of how to ask her a question then looks up at her.

"Hey Orihime do you like me?"

She looks at him with wide eyes. Her heart beating hard in her chest.

'Is this it? Is this where I confess my feelings? I ... I have to or I won't get another chance.'

She closes her eyes with a deep breath and looks at him and squeaks out.

"Y-yes".

Silence broke between them and Orihime closes her eyes waiting.

"Me too.."

Her eyes shot open and looks at him surprised. He looks at her with a real genuine smile.

'He... he's smiling! He is actually smiling!!'

"I have had feelings for you but didn't know how to say it...it got easier now that you feel the same way..."

He turns to her and stands up with his hand held out to her and the wind blows making his hair flow like hers.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

He asks nervously with a few sweat drops on his head with a Light blush.

She nods with tears in her eyes."Yes I would love to be your girlfriend Ichigo!"

She lunges at him win a huge hug which he returned.

As they embrace each other Smaug smirks in ichigos world.

"She definitely is the greatest treasure he will ever have..."

After school Ichigo walked Orihime home and he sees sees sora. Her brother as a ghost.

After she gets inside with him she goes to make something to eat.

"Hey sora it's been a while."

"Hello Ichigo. Why are you here with Orihime?" Sora asks with a confused look.

"Me and Orihime are dating now. I hope that's ok with you." Ichigo says as he looks at sora.

Sora smiles and looks at him.

"It's ok. She need someone to look after now that I'm dead. I leave her in your hands Ichigo. Treat her well." Sora says as he disappears.

"I will. I promise. I hope you find peace sora."

As sora disappears he nods with a smile with Ichigo returns.

Ichigo sighs and wished him luck and peace as he sits down at the table.

Orihime walks in with her weird meal boy aware of what just happened.

"Here I made this I hope you like it. It's my bean paste soup." She says nervously

"I'm sure it's gonna taste good Orihime."

Ichigo tried it and finds it very delicious despite sounding disgusting.

"It's good Orihime!"

He says while eating.

"Thanks Ichigo!"

She says with a smile and eats with him and they talked for a few hours about random things and having a few laughs.

As they laugh together Ichigo smiles with a familiar feeling he only felt when his mother was alive.

'I guess this is what it's like to be whole again.'

Ichigo looks at the window and sees it raining.

Ichigo sighs and texts his dad saying he was staying at a friends house cuz of the rain.

"Hey Ichigo lets watch a movie together.

Orihime goes to the tv she had and turns it on to a movie called titanic. "I'm gonna get my pajamas on. You can use soras old pajamas if you want."

He nods as he was given a set.

She leaves and comes back in her reindeer looking pajamas as Ichigo wore grey blue pajamas.'He is so handsome in that!' She squeals in her mind.

"You Alright hime?"

Ichigo asks as he sees her daydream.

She shakes out of it.

"N-no I'm fine I-it's nothing."

She sat next to him and found herself cuddling with him wrapped together in a blanket and hearing his strong heart beat as the movie began.

Ichigo smiles and lays his head on hers with his long hair going over hers as they watch the movie covered in a worm blanket.

At the scene where jack and rose were at the front of the ship having a romantic kiss Orihime sighs and mumbles to herself.

"I wish I could have a kiss like that..."

Unknown to her, Ichigo heard her and he quietly agrees with her.

Then later in the movie where jack dies, Orihime was crying and Ichigo holds her to comfort her.

'My god I hate this movie!!'

'Well deal with it! Don't expect me to do anything it's your date!!' Smaug says with sarcasm

Slowly after the movie ended they fell asleeep on the couch in each other's embrace with a smile on their faces.

———-/morning/———-

Morning came and Orihime found herself on ichigos chest and she saw how he slept.

She strokes his cheek and wrapped a lock of his orange hair in her finger and breaths in his scent loving how he smelled.

She lays her head back down and hears his strong heart beat. The feeling of her being this close to him made her feel so safe she forgot about her nervousness .

Ichigo groans and looks at Orihime and smiles.

"Mornin hime"

She smiles at the nickname.

"Morning Ichigo... want some breakfast?"

He nods as they get off the couch and as she began making breakfast he stretched his arms out and looked outside to see the rain still falling.

"Damn it's still raining."

He takes out his phone and sent a text to his dad letting them know where he was.

Orihime was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her and Ichigo and imagination took hold of her.

She imagined herself with Ichigo and a child with ichigos hair color but with her eyes.

She smiles at the thought as she finishes cooking breakfast for them and brings it to the table where Ichigo sat as he brushed his hair with his fingers.

After she set the food down she hands him a brush from near by.

"Here let me."

She gets behind him and starts brushing his long tangled hair.

"Thanks hime."

"No problem Ichigo."

As she brushes she asks.

"Ichigo why do you keep your hair long?"

He was quiet for a few second then he answers.

"I always thought that if you grew your hair with a promise you will be able to hold that promise... I made a promise to my mom that I will protect those closest to me. That includes you hime." He felt her soft hand on his shoulder and he grasps it with a smile.

She smiles at him and continues brushing his hair.

"Mind if I braid it?"

He shakes his head."no I don't mind."

As she began braiding his hair she noticed a scar on his back near his neck.

"Ichigo... how did you get that scar?"

"An accident... it happened when my mother died."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." She says sadly.

"It's fine. It reminds me why I have to protect what I love."

He feels her finish his braid and he turns to her and holds her face with her blushing.

"I promise you Orihime inoe that I will lay down my life to protect you. If the world was against it I would fight it just to protect you. I swear it on my very soul." He says with determination and love in his voice.

Then he kisses her gently on her lips and the whole world felt like melting away.

As the they kiss Smaug grins happily and a white figure grins widely and spoke to Smaug in an echoing voice.

"He found his queen. He will need you and me to help him protect her. For the orange strawberry courts the goddess for they seek it thus and take to the sky..."

Smaug turns to the white figure and see a white Ichigo with black and yellow eyes.

"So you are awake... zangetsu... what do you want?" He asks as he raises his head.

"Me? Oh well I just wanted to see how king was doing with his new queen. I hope he has fun hahahaha!!" He says with a hollow laugh and disappears leaving Smaug thinking of what zangetsu said.

"We will see zangetsu... but like you I will teach him how be king. And his treasure will be safe. I'll make sure of that."

Ichigo pulls back from the kiss with a smile.

"I think that's our first kiss."

She nods with a light blush.

"Yeah it was a good kiss."

Then after breakfast the two notice the rain stop and Ichigo gets ready to go home.

"I will see you tomorrow hime." He says and gives her a kiss and walks out the door.

"See you Ichigo!" She says waving to him as he walks home with a smile on his face.

As he walks he saw a girl spirit tuning from a tall creature with a hole in its chest and white mask.

'What is that thing?!'

'I will tell you but first kill it before you get killed or her!!'

Smaug says with a low growl.

As Ichigo glares at the hollow his eyes turn into snakelike eyes with a red color with yellow rims on the irises and makes a very low growl.

He pushes the girl out of the way and Smaug shouts to him. "Use your fire and take out this ant!!"

He turns and opens his mouth with a roar and a huge wave of fire shot at the creature turning it to ash not letting it have a chance to scream .

When the creature vanished he turns to the spirit girl and pats her head.

"Thank you mister those thing keep coming!"

He nods and walks."your safe now I'll bring some flowers later."

Unknown to him was a short shinigami with raven colored hair who watched the whole thing with a shocked expression.

'Did that human breath fire at the hollow? What is he?... I need to find out and report back.' She thinks and decides to follow him.

Later at night as Ichigo lay on his bed and thinks about that monster he killed earlier.

'Hey Smaug. You there?'

'Need something?'

'Yeah do you know what that thing was? Something is off about it and it bothers me... it feels empty..'

'that pathetic creature is called a hollow or fallen soul I think...'

'They are basically like rotten apples on the floor by the tree. And normal souls are fresh but will go rotten if not taken care of. That job is done by the shinigami. When I died I was turned into a weapon of the shinigami but none could wield my power except you Ichigo. There is a shinigami coming. Be on your guard Ichigo.' Smaug warms and retreats into ichigos mind.

Ichigo now aware of the shinigami that was near by he grabs the nodachi sword and draws the red blade that reflects in the moonlight and waits.

Then the short shinigami walks through the wall and was met with a blade at her throat.

"Why are you here in my room shinigami?." He asks coldly.

The shinigami widens as she sees him and raises her hands in surrender.

"I am here to search for strange spiritual pressure that has plagued this town and deal with it."

She answers truthfully.

He narrows his eyes

"So That is what it's called... spiritual pressure... interesting. Alright shinigami I can handle it from here you can go home."

As he sheaths his sword and hops outside his window as a howl was heard.

"A hollow here?! But I didn't sense it! "

She follows him and sees the hollow already disappearing with him walking back to her.

"Why are you still here? I told you to leave!" He states a bit loudly.

"I can't til my mission is done!" She says back.

"I will say this once... if I see you or any more shinigami,...

we will be better acquainted.."

He states with a very low growl causing her to stand back.

She draws her sword.

"You don't have the authority to tell me what to do fool!"

Ichigo turns to her with a look that will be forever strike fear in her mind and shoots a wave of flames at her which caught off guard then a red mist shield forms and protects her.

"My my kurosaki-san you need to keep your anger in check." A cheerful voice sounds.

"Urahara... what do you want?" Ichigo asks with a cold glare.

"What no 'hello kisuke How was your day?' I'm hurt!"

Kisuke fake stabs himself in the heart and rukia sweatdrops.

"Wait you know him kisuke?!"

She asks.

"Sure I do ms rukia I have known him since I saved his life."

As kisuke mentions that Ichigo frowns and grabs him by the collar.

"Don't make me burn you..."

Kisuke drops the subject as Ichigo lets go of him and looks at ichigos sword.

"You got a nice zanpaktuo Ichigo. What it's name?"

"His name is Smaug... and we both agree that you are an idiot." Smaug smirks at the answer in ichigos head.

"My my always so mean Ichigo... so your zanpaktuo's name is Smaug. You mean like the Red Fire Drake of the North?" He asks with a high tone.

Ichigo nods and kept his frown.

Rukia looks at him shocked.

"H-how?! He isn't even a soulreaper!! How can he wield one especially that one?!?!"

Ichigo watches as kisuke knocks her out.

"Sorry ms rukia but now is not the time or place for answers.

Don't worry Ichigo. I'll keep her busy. See ya!" He says cheerfully as He turns to leave and carries rukia.

"You better or your shop becomes my new fire place." Ichigo threatens as they disappear in shunpo.

He helped back to his room and lays in bed.

"One day I hope they will do their job right for once and just leave me alone."

"You can't change people or an afterlife by wishing it Ichigo. You have to work for it and either make them fear you or exterminate them. But what ever you decide I'm behind you to the end." Smaug says as Ichigo looks at the sword.

'Thanks Smaug but for now I will just live my life and be human while I can.' He says as he starts falling asleep.

Smaug nods and sleeps in a pile of treasure.

————/mindscape/———

The next morning

Ichigo appears on a pile of gold and Smaug raises his head from the gold.

"What's on your mind Ichigo?" Smaug asks seeing ichigos concerned look.

"Smaug... why do I feel like I'm missing something? It's like something is out of place... I know you are a dragon and all but I feel something else here." He says as he looks around.

Smaug closes his huge eyes and hums a bit.

" your right Ichigo. It's your true power awakening. Come out!! It's time!" Smaug shouts to his left and a black mass forms and sheds away revealing a white Ichigo.

"Yo. You rang?" The white Ichigo smirks at Smaug as Ichigo looks at him.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" Ichigo asks narrowing his eyes at him.

"Me? Well I am your true power!! I am...

Well that's a wrap for chapter two!

I hope you guys like it and I will make sure that Smaug gives Ichigo some cool moves.

I will try to make things more interesting with zangetsu and Ichigo and won't be making stuff like the classic moves and will make badass moves soon.

Comment below for suggestions.


	3. A new dream

Chapter 3

A new dream.

————-/innerworld/———

 _"I am... ZANGETSU!!"_

His white twin says at him with a crazed smile.

Ichigo looks at him with a surprised expression then turns to Smaug.

"So he is my true power?"

Smaug nods as zangetsu crosses his arms and smirks at Ichigo.

"Alright then.. if your my power which feels like a blend of shinigami and hollow... then that means either one of my parents must be one.." he says as he holds his head in thought thinking out loud.

 _"Well king I do have last life memories but are kinda selective... and hazy..."_

Zangetsu states with his hand scratching his head.

"Well what do you remember?"

Ichigo asks as he listens to zangetsu and Smaug leans his huge head closer.

 _"Well it starts with a memory of me standing over a dead shinigami..."_

——/zangetsu memories/——

 _A black hollow with a hole that was filled with a white substance at the chest stood over a hollow he just killed._

 _He had black shoulder armor with blades for arms. His mask and hair were white and two bull like horns jutted from his head in sharp angles._

 _He felt a powerful soul near him and hunger took him and instincts controls his actions._

 _A captain stood with his sword drawn but couldn't hear him. All he could hear was voices._

 _Voices speaking in faintly echoing tones saying._

 _'Kill... must kill... kill him... devour his... return... kill him_

 _... his heart...'_

 _He couldn't control himself and felt his body move at him in a fast pace. His base arms swung with full strength and clashes with the captain. The sound was drowned by the voices in his head and as they battle he felt another power and the scent felt sweeter._

 _He turns and sees a Quincy..._

 _'Her soul... kill her ... devour... must devour... kill her ... must kill her... DEVOUR HER SOUL...'_

 _The voices get even louder than before. He runs at her as she shot arrows at him which he dodges with ease._

 _He sees her stop and open her arms and he took the bait and bit her on her shoulder. Then she mutters something that he couldn't hear and felt immense pain and goes black. his last thoughts were._

 _' she tricked me... I'm glad... the voices are gone. I'm grateful... the hunger was... too much... thank you young girl and I'm sorry... for my bite is venomous... forgive me.'_

 _Then he felt the feeling of her soul in the black darkness and felt his slowly devour hers._

 _He suddenly saw in the darkness the shinigami who he almost killed holding the girl who killed him in a heroic way._

 _He heard his words for the first time and he listens._

 _"Alright hollow you won't devour her soul now that I'm here.. so get lost!"_

 _He felt himself slowly shrink and darkness fell on him again._

End memory-

———-/ichigos inner world/—

Ichigo stood in amazement and realized who he talked about.

"My mom was a Quincy... and my dad was a shinigami... that explains a lot in a weird way..."

Smaug who kept quiet the whole time raises his head in thought as zangetsu looks at Ichigo then Smaug.

 _"Yeah he is a unique one isn't he Smaug?"_

 **"Yes ... Ichigo.."**

Smaug says to him catching his attention.

 **"Zangetsu and I have agreed while you were asleep and we came to a decision... we will train you and help you become a powerful foe and make sure you will never loose a battle."**

 _"That's right king! We will make sure you don't fuck up and I will train you how to handle me. Hehehe and I will also give you dating advice when you go out with queen again."_

Ichigo looks at him and nods.

"Alright but as long as your advice doesn't go too far. I want this to work."

Zangetsu nods with a wide grin and Smaug scoffs.

 **"Don't worry Ichigo... soon after your training is done, you will become powerful and you need to be in order to protect what is yours. So what do you say Ichigo? Will you train or die and let every worthless worm go after your friends and family and your love? TELL ME AND SHOUT IT OUT!!"**

Smaug shouts out to Ichigo who gets into a determined mode and shouts.

"I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THEM!! THEY WILL HAVE TO KILL ME AND I WILL MOVE FORWARD!!"

"That's my king..."

Smaug nods in aprovment.

"Good now for your first test you must find a priceless treasure within here. And you have to find it before I kill you!"

"What?! What do you-AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Smaug roars with a wave of flames at him which he starts running.

Zangetsu laughs as he watches.

 _'This is only the beginning... soon we will be feared by all... and no one will take anything from us again...'_

————/Orihime/————

Orihime sat on her bed holding a bright orange ribbon. She remembers when Ichigo first gave her the ribbon when they were in elementary school.

'We were so little then... now we are dating and it feels like a dream...'

A memorable moment plays in her head.

A smaller Ichigo walks up to a child Orihime who was crying from bullies. He stops and holds out the ribbon to her as she was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

A sniffling Orihime raises her head at the boy and shakily says between sobs.

"T-the other *sniff* girls... say that *sniff* my hair is *snif sniff* ugly..."

The boy says.

"Well they are wrong. I think your hair is very pretty."

Her sobs stop and she looks up at him seeing a smile.

"Here. You can have this."

"Huh?" Orihime looks at himwith tears in her eyes.

"It will keep your hair out of your face and it will look pretty with your hair." He says with a light blush.

She froze at those words and shakes a bit as she reaches for it.

"Here let me." He gets behind her and puts her hair in a nice ponytail with a bow.

"I'm Ichigo kurosaki. What's your name?"

"O-Orihime inoue. N-nice to m-meet you."

Orihime says with a light pink blush on her cheeks

He gives her a bright smile and her heart moved from that. From that day she fell for him and that feeling grew as years pass.

Now she smiles and hold the ribbon to her chest and whispers to herself.

"I wish I could do something in return for you Ichigo... you gave me a beautiful ribbon... I will give you something back.."

Then she looks to her phone and pulls out an app and starts searching for a gift for him.

'Knock knock knock'

She stops and answers the door revealing her best friend tatsuki.

"Tatsuki!! Come in!" She greets with a bright smile.

"Hey Orihime."

She walks in and looks at her.

"I hear that your now dating... who is the lucky guy?" She asks jabbing her in the arm with a sly smile.

Orihime blushes like a strawberry and fidgets a bit.

"I-I'm uh dating... Ichigo."

Tatsuki's eyes widen and shouts.

"Really?! That's great Orihime!!! I'm happy for you!! It's about damn time!!"

She hugs Orihime which surprises her making an eep sound.

"Oh uhh thanks Tatsuki. We Started yesterday evening. And we had our first kiss."

"Really?! Tell me everything!"

So the too best friends talked about their first day and how Ichigo makes the promise and how he kisses her.

"Damn... that was pretty good. Your so lucky to have him Orihime. He is a good guy and probably the only guy I would allow near you." She says as Orihime sips her cup as they drank tea.

"Yeah and it felt so powerful.. I was drawn to him and I knew that I fell in love at that moment and I will always love him." She says as she pulls out the ribbon.

"Hey is that the ribbon he gave you in elementary?"

"Yeah I kept it. I couldn't let go and it reminds me when we first met. On that field trip when the other girls picked on me... he came and gave me this ribbon and told me to keep my head high and always smile."

Tatsuki smiles and remembers watching them from a distance.

"Yeah I remember that day too. Fun times.."

As the two friends talked-

——-/urahara shop/———

Groaning rukia sat up and sees kisuke siting in her room.

"Ah your awake! That's good!

Tessia please bring some tea for me and miss rukia."

"Sure"

A tall man with a mustache walks out to get tea.

"Urahara I want to know. Who is that human?" Rukia asks in a cold tone.

"Well I only can tell you is that he is a high school student and lives with his family and hates people who intrude in his privacy or try to harm what he loves." He says cryptically.

"Is he a hollow? What is he?!" She demands loudly.

"I can't say. I'm sorry miss rukia but I made a promise to him and his family that I will protect them from the soul society. They will see him and his family as a threat and order the soul society to kill him and those who are with him."

Rukia widens her eyes.

"W-what? I didn't know that."

"That's why I can't say. Besides he will kill you if you come near him or his family so stay away from him and just report that hollows are just being more active."

Kisuke says with his Infamous fan infront of his face.

"Wait you want me to lie?! I can't or I will get into trouble."

She says in a worried tone thinking about her captain and her brother byakuya.

"That's the only option miss rukia." He says shaking his head.

A few moments of silence play out then she says.

" fine I will not report it but I expect more answers soon."

" the only answers you will find are with the one in question but he will kill you if you are seen... and don't think of hiding. He is a master at hiding and will see you coming."

He says as if he heard her very thoughts.

'Damn it... if I talk to him and reason with him...'

She nods to kisuke as he gets up to leave.

"Get some rest and I will prepare a ggia for ya."

He says and walks out and sees youruichi in cat form.

"So how was the soul society?"

He asks in a playful tone.

"It was more active now that they are aware of the mysterious power in town and kukaku seems better. Her sake is still good and she says hi."

Yourichi says in a fake deep voice.

He laughs and sits down next to the cat and scratches her ears.

"Well at least they don't know that the fire drake blade is found."

"What?! It's been found?! Who found it?"

She says loudly as kisuke smiles and looks at her under his hat.

"Ichigo kurosaki has it. Apparently the sword chose him and has bonded with his soul. The soul of the blade is Smaug and seems to make that power grow everyday from what I have observed."

Yoruichi nods and licks her paw.

" it seems that the head captain is aware that the sword is found... and now I understand why he was so cranky now."

"Isn't he always cranky?"

"Yes but even more now. He even told mayuri to shut up during the meeting."

"Oooooh yup he is mad. I tried to find out the origin of the blade but found nothing. What about you?" He asks as he licks a lollipop.

"When I snuck into the archives I did find this."

She holds an ancient scroll in her paw.

"It's the only one I found related to the subject."

He takes it and opens and reads.

" year 3738 BC.

First report on lake town in earthland in the north.

A huge soul was discovered and was powerful.

The power recorded was said to be able to kill all who came close to the soul within a mile or so.

The soul king personally changed the soul into one of the first zanpaktuo.

The blade refused all suitable hosts and disappeared during the Quincy war.

The Quincy seem to not possess the blade but have learned of its origin and were seeking it during the war and have fallen.

The blade is missing and probably is forgotten. It's for the best for the blade to be forgotten.

End report year 3738BC"

Youruichi heard the report and thinks as kisukehums in thought.

"So the soul king himself turned the dragon into a zanpaktuo just like horymarriu . That explains a bit but that power... it's said that it was powerful to kill souls within several miles! even more than the head captain."

Youruichi swishes her tail around as she thinks.

"So what now kisuke?"

She asks as she looks at him.

He looks up to the door ." We will wait and see what Ichigo will do with that kind of power. Considering what he is... he will even make it past transcendence. I just hope we won't be his enemies."

He says with hope and worry in his mind.

' I hope that he doesn't kill us all...'

———-/head captain/———

The old man Yamamoto sat at his desk and sighs.

'I'm getting too old for this shit...'

'That's why you need an heir for your place Yamamoto. And I know you worry about the blade of the dragon under the mountain... it worries me too..'

Ryujin jakka says to his wielder.

'I know old friend ... it seems that the blade finally chooses a host... I just hope it's not a crazy one like kenpachi... we have enough crazy ones as it is... no, what we need is someone who will do anything to protect what he or she wants to protect.'

Ryujin nods in Yamamoto's inner world in agreement.

Then Yamamoto hears a captain walk in and bows.

"Captain hitsugya reporting sir." Toshiro says as yama looks at him.

"Report!" He demands.

"Sir, squad 12 has reported that rukia kucki is MIA. Her whereabouts are unknown.

Also a powerful spiritual pressure has been noticed in the living world."

The old captain strokes his mighty beard and slams his cane.

"Very well I will send you and your luitenent to the living world and find the source and rukia kuchki ."

Toshiro nods and turns to leave.

"Yes sir."

As toshiro leaves.

'It seems that the new host is in the living world... let's hope it can be found this time.'

———/innerworld ichigo/——

Panting.

Ichigo has been running and hiding in the sea of treasures for what seems to be like day when it actually was two hours and stops to rest and he hears Smaug.

 **"Oh Ichigoooo~ where are you?... come on don't be shivering in fear. Find the treasure or you won't be about to protect that you love... step into the light and find it!!"**

Smaug slithers and crawls around looking for him as he talks.

Ichigo shakes his head and thinks from behind a pillar nearby.

'Ok I need a priceless treasure... it's like finding a needle in a haystack!!!'

He stops when he remembers Orihime and their first kiss.

'Orihime... Smaug said that I have to find the most precious treasure and every time i try... Orihime keeps appearing... our fist kiss'

As he thinks of that moment he sees a glowing stone. The stone glows brighter as Ichigo thinks of her. ( basically the arkenstone)

"This is it! I found it!"

As he picks it up he feels his mind cool down and felt the same feeling he had when he first saw her.

Smaug moves to Ichigo and laughs.

 **"Hahaha you found it Ichigo! And here I was worried that I have chosen the wrong one! Good work."**

Ichigo smiles and looks up at Smaug with the stone in his hand.

"Thanks Smaug. What is this thing anyway?"

He looks at the stone then Smaug.

 **"It's call a memory stone.**

 **They are formed in here when you form a good memory to remember. Depending on the events in the memory will change the effects of the stone.**

 **It also works the other way as well but you already know that."**

Ichigo nods understanding and looks at Smaug.

"So what was the test for anyway?"

Smaug smirks and raises his head.

 **"You have gained my shikai as shinigami say. Besides I think you will love it. It's time to fly and maybe you can have a date with her in the clouds.**

 **Also when you are in my shikai your senses will be ten times stronger and will have a shorter fuse." Smaug says with a grin with ichigos smile widens.**

"I get to fly?! Awesome!!!! So how do I do it?" He asks eagerly.

" **Repeat after me.**

 **'For all that is mine I shall be**

 **For my teeth are swords, my claws are spears! My wings are a hurricane! My tail is lightning. My breath is death... for I am fire... I am...**

 **Death to those who wish harm on what I want."**

Ichigo repeats his words and his word forms in his hand as he repeats Smaug.

The red blade glows brightly as the two say the last sentence together.

 **"Desolate with flame...**

"Desolate with flame...

 **"Benimaru!!"**

"Benimaru!!

Then Ichigo felt his arms change into red wings that were twice as bing as him.

A long red tail that had a few small spikes near the end forms and moves around behind him and his ears grow and turn up and look like an elf's but we're covered in red scales.(think like Mia's ears from monster musume)

Ichigo looks at his chest noticing that during the transformation his shirt was destroyed revealing his chest that had more muscles and scales on his sides and shoulders and a row of reptile like spines going up his back.

His long orange had didn't change though.

His feet were clawed and as he looks at his reflection in a silver plate he sees his dragon eyes that were like Smaug's but more yellow with a slit then a normal eye.

"I look badass."

Zangetsu forms next to him and nods in approval.

 _"Yup we are totally badass."_

 **"Ready to fly Ichigo?"**

Smaug asks seeing Ichigo fidgeting.

"Hell Yeah!!"

 **"Go then. Don't let me keep you away. Fly you fool FLY!!"**

Smaug says with a lot of enthusiasm.

Ichigo nods at them and nods back and leaves to see his transformed body then stood in his room and opens the window to fly. After a little struggle with the window cuz how big his wings are, he took one flap of his wings and found himself high enough to see the whole town.

"WWOOOOHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Ichigo shouts as he flys and does a spin.

"This is AMAZING!!!!"

Ichigo laughs as he flew through the clouds like a knife through butter . Then he flew abouve the night clouds. What seemed for like hours for him was the most exciting thing he ever experience he ever had.

(Who wouldn't! Lol)

As he flew he sees all the houses below him and sees the park where he first met Orihime and decided to land there.

"Woah woah woaaaa-OOOFFF!!" Ichigo lands leaving a skid mark on the ground.

After a failed landing Ichigo gets up and shakes his dirt covered wings and looks at the bench where she sat when he first saw her.

He smiles at the memory and looks to see some people walking in his direction.

"Crap."

He takes flight as fast as he could and flies to see another place.

He lands in the cemetery infront of his mother's grave.

"Hi mom... I hope you are well. Guess what... I have a girlfriend and I can finally fly! I know that I miss you but I came to let you know that me and the family are ok. I will not let anything happen to them like what happened to you mom... I love you. See ya."

He nods and turns to fly and flaps his wings and takes off.

As he flew he felt free and wished this won't stop. But as he knew he had school. So he flies to his house and lands on the rooof as quiet as possible learning from his first landing.

Ichigo then remembers how to seal his power and as he does he felt his body return to normal.

As he crawls into bed he gets a big smile as he thinks.

'Oooh man she is gonna flip when she sees this..' he thinks with a chuckle Letting sleep take him.

 **That was a good chapter I think. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed it cuz a new one is coming soon so get ready for it.**

 **The sword name Benimaru is mine and it's like kisukes sword name because Of the name.**

 **Thank you for the comments and hope to see more.**

 **The idea of how Orihime first met Ichigo was an idea after seeing how others came up with how they met.**

 **Some were good of course but a few were a bit disappointing so I came up with this and I hope you guys love it like I do.**

 **After all Orihime is perfect for Ichigo.**

 **Merry Christmas to you all and to all a goodnight... or day when you read this lol.**

 **See ya for the next chapter 4: new problems.**


	4. A new problem (pt 1)

A new problem

 ** _Welcome back people._**

 ** _Some things to clear up before we start._**

 ** _1\. Yes I know Ichigo seems too smug but that is for a reason but I won't spoil it yet._**

 ** _2\. I changed a few things with the timeline and Smaug will be a bit ooc._**

 ** _3\. Some other characters will be ooc as well but I will try to keep most the same._**

 ** _"Smaug"_**

 _"Zangetsu"_

 **Angry**

Normal

Let's go!

————/soul society/———

In the fifth squad barracks.

Aizen looking over the report of the unusual pressure and grins knowing it was his project named Ichigo.

As he sat in his chair he thought over his plan for retreaving the hogyoku. He felt that his plan was flawless and decided to let the two to handle it.

'Let's hope that toshiro and rangiku bring back the hogyoku within rukia. If not then I will just send byakuya..'

He smirks and returns to the paperwork.

Gin in his squad with his famous smile looked at the persimmon tree he planted and remembered his childhood and his promise to a certain redhead.

'Soon rangiku I will take back what was stolen from you and make sure you will never cry.'

Gin walks back to his office and starts planning pranks for some of the captains and giggles.

———-/Orihime/————

Orihime yawns as she stretches her arms when she rose from her bed.

She looks at her clock and see the time. She groans and starts her day and decides to wear the ribbon.

She puts her hair into a nice bow and ponytail. Wearing her school uniform she looked pretty.(Hey I like Orihime so what.)

As she ate her breakfast she gets nervous of what Ichigo will think about her wearing the ribbon or if Ichigo even will remember it.

She definitely felt nervous but slaps her cheeks to clear her head.

"Ok. I'm gonna go and see if Ichigo likes it. If not then..." she starts daydreaming but stops thanks to her alarm on her phone.

She picks her school bag and looks at soras picture then says ."bye sora I'm going to school."

She did miss her brother but knew he was at peace.

As she arrived she sees Chad arrive then Tatsuki.

Tatsuki gives a wink to her walks with her to class.

———-/Ichigo morning/——-

Ichigo wakes up with a smile and felt different. He gets up to get dressed and looks at the mirror and sees his body.

"Woah... that's new."

He sees new marks on his chest.

(His vasto lorde marks)

As he looks at the marks he sees that his muscles grew bigger slightly.

He sighs and shakes his head.

"Well at least I have a shirt."

He gets dressed and heads down stairs and dodges his fathers attack and knocks him out cold.

"This is getting old dad. Please stop."

He sees yuzu cooking and sits down.

"Mornin yuzu" he says in a happy tone.

"I-oh morning Ichigo!" She responds surprised at first but returns his smile with her own.

"Need help?" He kindly asks but she shook her head no.

"I got it here's your breakfast.

You seem happy today Ichigo."

He nods as he starts eating and decides to tell her.

"I am cuz I have a girlfriend."

He says with a smirk seeing her shocked reaction.

"WHAT?!?! When!? Who is she?!" She says frantically and looks at him and waits for an answer.

"It's Orihime . She and I started yesterday or the day before. Well I will tell you the rest when I come home with her." He says as he picks his backpack and starts to go.

Yuzu shouts.

"Ok and give Orihime a hug for me Ichigo! And don't doze off at school!"

He waves behind him as he walks down the road.

As he gets to class he sits in his desk and looks at the clouds and hopes to fly later.

"G-good morning Ichigo."

Orihime says as she walks to him.

( play just the way you are )

He turns and froze at the sight.

The world seems to stop as he stared at her.

"Oh my... oh morning Orihime

Sleep well?" He asks with a bright blush.

She nods "yeah thanks for asking."

"I see still have the ribbon I gave you." He says with a smile.

She smiles that he remembers.

"You remembered! I'm so happy!" She says as he gets up and looks into her eyes.

"It looks beautiful on you hime." He says with her nickname.

(End song)

As the two look at eachother

Chad smiles knowing that she was perfect for him. Then he thought.

'I wonder if I could have a girlfriend that would be beautiful... sigh... maybe later.'

The teacher starts the lesson as every one sat down.

At lunch bell.

As everyone gets up to have lunch Ichigo walks to Orihime and whispers in her ear.

"Hey meet me on the roof and bring Chad with you."

Orihime nods and as she and Chad walk to the top of the stairs. They soon get to the roof and see ichigo.

Ichigo smiles. "Hey Chad."

Chad nods with a grunt.

"I found something amazing last night and I want to show you." He says as he felt the sword of Smaug form from flames in his hands.

Orihime and Chad widen their eyes in shock.

"Woah that's amazing Ichigo!

How did you do that?"

She asks with curiosity.

Chad nods in agreement.

"This sword is what gave me my fire breathing hime. It also gave me something else."

He draws the blade as he takes his shirt off causing her to blush hard core and holds the blade out.

"Like what you see hime?" He says teasing her.

"Yup!" She says then covers her mouth in embarrassment.

He chuckles and raises the blade to the air.

"As a warning. This may be even more shocking.

Desolate with flame ... Benimaru!"

The sword melts into his arms

That turn into the wings with claws and this feet to clawed feet and his tail forms behind him.

Chads mouth dropped and Orihime watches and sees his changed body.

"So what do you think hime? Chad?" He asks hoping they like it.

"You look badass Ichigo."

Chad says with the classic thumbs up.

Orihime stutters trying not to get weird thoughts in her head.

"Y-yeah you l-look a-amazing Ichigo!"

He smiles and steps to her and uses his tail to lift her chin.

As she looks up and him he kisses her gently which she returned.

Chad nods and touches his wing.

"Those are cool wings."

They break apart and Ichigo expands his huge wings.

"I know right?! I found out last night and went flying most of the night." He says as he changes to normal and puts his shirt on much to Orihime's disappointment.

As they ate lunch Ichigo tells them about Smaug and where he found the sword and what he is gonna do.

The two listened and wished that they had one too.

———-/across town/——-

Two black butterflies flutter out as toshiro and rangiku walk out to find rukia and the mysterious pressure.

Toshiro looks over to where the school is thenfelt the power vanish.

"Strange..."

"Captain?" Rangiku looks at her short captain.

"It seems to have disappeared... weird..."

he suddenly felt his sword beginning to shake violently.

He grabs his sword to stop it and asks in his mind.

'What is it horrymaru? What's wrong?'

'It's him! The one that all other dragons feared!! It's the Desolate One!!'

Horrymaru says in a fearful tone.

'Who is this desolate one? Is it a hollow?'

'No it's the one dragon that all knew. He was the dragon under the mountain in ancient time in the north. He was known as... Smaug the terrible, the harbinger of death.'

Toshiro thinks for a min.

'Why do you fear him?'

'We other dragons feared him with good reason. He was the strongest at the time and possessed the strongest flames in our age before the shinigami. His flames are even more powerful then the sun itself! His wings can summon winds of a hurricane, his scales are unbreakable, his strength can make iron seem like straw. So I advise you master... Do Not Engage Him In Battle! Cuz you will loose if you do.'

Toshiro nods and gulps in fear and shock.

"Rangiku you go north I will look south." He commands as he and she flashstep away.

———/later after school/——

Ichigo and his girlfriend walk to the forest and Ichigo transforms into his winged form.

Orihime watches him transform with awe in her eyes.

He smiles and walks to her with his long hair flowing.

"Lets go."

"Where?" She asks confused.

"To the sky." He says and looks up to the clouds.

Orihime's eyes widen and smiles wildly.

"Ok let's go!" She exclaimed with happiness in her voice.

He nods and feels her hold on to him on his back.

"Alright now hold on tight!" He warns with a smile.

She nods and holds on as Ichigo spreads his beautiful red wings.

With one flap he and Orihime soared into the sky with her screaming.

Ichigo laughs and starts flying over the clouds and Orihime gasps ya the sight.

As they flew she reaches and touches the clouds with her hand. Her face had her biggest smile with happiness in her eyes.

Ichigo smiles and they fly through the clouds til the sky got dark and stars formed.

"It's so beautiful... thank you Ichigo." She says as she hugs him with a smile.

"No problem hime... so this was a good date?"

"No... it was a very good date." She responds and looks up to the stars.

"We should head home. Don't want my dad to worry especially my sisters. Wanna see them?" He asks as he turns to the direction on his house.

"Yeah I would love to see them again."

Ichigo nods and dives making her scream again.

As they land he lands a block away from them and instantly forms back and pulls out his shirt and took her hand.

Orihime was shookin up a bit and fixes her hair.

They get inside while dodging ichigos father's kick.

Yuzu who was cooking stops and sees Ichigo holding Orihime's hand and she runs into Orihime in a big hug.

"Welcome home Orihime!!"She says in a very happy tone.

"Thank you yuzu!" Orihime returns the hug.

Karin was siting on the couch watching tv and waves behind her.

"Yo. Welcome to our home Orihime. Don't mind our goat chin dad. He is embarrassing most of the time." She says in a monotone.

"Aaaah why you so mean to daddy Karin!" Isshin asks with fake tears and runs to the poster of masaki and fake cries on it.

Yuzu sits Orihime an ichigo at the table and served supper.

Yuzu then started asking questions to Orihime which she answered the best she could.

Ichigo smiles at the sight seeing them get along as if they are already family.

Isshin now being himself shakes her hand and gives weird compliments to her and Karin whacks him and tells him to shut up and quit embarrassing Ichigo.

Orihime laughs and smiles.

Ichigo then takes her to his room after dinner.

As they enter Orihime looks at the room and sees how clean his room was.

"Your room is nice Ichigo."

"Thanks." He says as he sits in the bed as she sits too.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes then Orihime asks nervously.

"Ichigo umm can I ask you a question?" She looks at him with a blush.

"Sure hime." He says with a light smile and looks at her.

"C-can I umm s-sleep here?"

She asks with a very deep blush.

"Sure." He nods and holds her hand.

She smiles and looks into his eyes. Her thoughts get trapped as she looks into his deep brown eyes.

The two slowly lean to each other and kiss softly.

As they kiss Ichigo holds her head as she did the same.

As they broke away he smiles at her and she then leans on his shoulder and smiles.

"This is nice." She says quietly.

"Yeah it is." He replies.

They then lay on top of the bed with her head on his chest.

He strokes her orange hair with his hand and she puts her hand on his chest and cuddles.

Ichigo thinks.

'She loves cuddles... I like this...'

Smaug smirks from his view and lays on the gold.

Zangetsu was smiling as well.

"King has found his queen..."

As Ichigo pets her head he looks out the window to the night sky where all the stars shine brightly, he lays his dead down and kisses her head and whispers.

"Good night my hime..."

"Good night my strawberry..."

She responds in a sleepy voice and smiles nuzzling into his chest feeling warm and hears the gentle beating of his heart.

Ichigo smiles and lets sleep take him with one thought.

'Well I hope tomorrow goes without problems...'

Welwell now that is down for the count I can work on the newest one.

I hope you guys enjoyed this cuz more is coming!!!

Ya ya now the next chapter will

Come soon!!


End file.
